Lyon 9 Episode 8: Planet Finder
The fairy aliens capture Lyon and tells him to get them a new home. A new secret is learned. Plot Lyon is sitting on the bean bag. The fairy aliens, a.k.a. Wishers grab Lyon. "Lyommeth!" says Lyon, turning into him. Lyon shot tusks. The Wishers avoided all of them. One used a magic beam. The magic beam got absorbed by Lyon's tusks. Then Lyon's tusks combine together, making a drill and attacking the Wishers. "Cool!" says Lyon, stepping on each one. The Wishers do not give up. One uses a teleporting beam and teleports all of them to a blank space. "This is where Wishhiar used to be. Until you came along, we lived happily in peace. Now we can't live anywhere. H, show him the clip" said a Wisher. "Ok, H" said Igh. "Wait" whispered Lyon to himself. "Robotrix had H and Igh on his new trix. That means-" Igh put on the clip. It was an hour-long biography about the planet Wishhiar, then a half-hour long speech made by Wish Wishhiar. Just as a 15-minute long presentation by the Wishers started, Lyon turned his tusks into a drill and drilled the clip. Then he turned back to normal. Lyon spent some time on a green planet with tropical fruit named Tropimoa. "Case closed. Nice, beatiful place" said Lyon to a Wisher. Just then, tree aliens came and shot coconuts and fruit. Just as Lyon was about to sample the tree aliens, a coconut and fruit fell on the Oppositrix just as Lyon fell on a tree alien. They both tumbled into space. Lyon quickly turned into Treetanutofruit, a tree alien combined with a coconut and fruit. Lyon was a long tree, longer than the tree aliens. He trapped the tree alien inside a fruit and threw it back onto Tropimoa. Then, Lyon tumbled onto an icy planet named Frostslipper. He thought about H and Igh, Robotrix, and the Highbreed. "I've got it!" said Lyon. "Since Wishers look like RNAliens, then Wishhiar and the Highbreed planet are related. Wishers really created Robotrix. I know where the Wishers can live!" About 10 minutes later, the Wishers were on the Highbreed planet. Lyon was flying away, as Jetray. He wasn't looking where he was going, so he crashed into Frostslipper. Then Lyon fell onto a Frostsapien, neighbors of Crystalsapiens and Petrosapiens. He got the alien Silverock. "I have to make a new Trix for this" said Lyon, taking a few parts of the Oppositrix. With the help of some of Humongosaur's rock and Goop's goo, Lyon was able to create another Trix, which he named the Lyontrix. He put Wishhian, Lyonbotrix, Lyommeth, Silverock, and Treetanutofruit on it. He counted the aliens. He had only 5, so he needed 5 more. He went to a rocky planet named Montanno. He sampled a Rokkathin. He went to an invisible planet named Petrano. He sampled a Vissan. He went to a electric planet named Dinger. He sampled a Donnang. He sampled an RNAlien and Highbreed. Then he named his aliens. Rokkathin is Boddarmor, Vissan is Visbile, Donnang is Wirecord, RNAlien is Watagoo, and Highbreed is Tentaslap. Lyon flies back home as Tentaslap. The episode ends when two Wishers are watching him, and then one gives a thumb up. Category:Lyon 9 episodes Category:Story Arc Category:Wishers Story Arc Category:Lyon 9